Ivy Goddess Nalmika
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30425 |no = 569 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 111 |animation_idle = 74 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 22, 28, 45, 49, 55, 65, 69, 73 |normal_distribute = 10, 15, 10, 10, 15, 15, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 26, 30, 40, 44, 48, 55, 59, 65, 69, 73 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 10, 5, 5, 5, 15, 9, 15, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 26, 30, 40, 44, 48, 55, 59, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A goddess that was once imprisoned for having committed a grave crime. She planted her carnivorous plants in the lands she had conquered, steadily helping to reduce the human population in those areas and resulting in Atharva Republic entrusting Goddess Emilia with her subjugation. However, Nalmika had grown too powerful thanks to all the surrounding land in her control and ultimately made a fool out of Emilia in battle. At that moment, a man screaming in a loud voice defended Emilia from her predicament, and Nalmika ended up leaving the battlefield disinterested in such disruptions. |summon = Summoner who brought me forth. What do you seek from me? The rebirth of this world? Or...? |fusion = Did you see it? The flora is blooming. This is something you have accomplished. |evolution = So these elegant and large flowers have bloomed already... Hehehe. With these I can finally help my beloved sister again... | hp_base = 4396 |atk_base = 1411 |def_base = 1341 |rec_base = 1418 | hp_lord = 6054 |atk_lord = 1833 |def_lord = 1732 |rec_lord = 1835 | hp_anima = 6797 |rec_anima = 1637 |atk_breaker = 2031 |def_breaker = 1534 |atk_guardian = 1635 |def_guardian = 1930 |rec_guardian = 1736 |def_oracle = 1633 | hp_oracle = 5757 |rec_oracle = 2132 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Serious Epidemic |lsdescription = Chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking & boost in damage dealt during Spark |lsnote = 7% chance to inflict Paralysis, Poison, Curse & 10% chance to inflict Sick, Weak, Injury, 30% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Deadly Chamomile |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on single enemy & chance of inflicting a random status ailment |bbnote = 65% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Demon Tree Nargima |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & chance of inflicting a random status ailment |sbbnote = 50% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 18 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30424 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Fallen Gods |addcatname = Nalmika3 }}